


BE Story Club: The New Mira

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club comic Brand New U, Mirajane goes in for a medical treatment to get her ideal body.Contains: Breast Expansion, Adaptation.





	BE Story Club: The New Mira

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Breast Expansion Adaptation, this time of Brand New U, staring Mirajane!**

* * *

 

**NO’s POV**

Mira closed her umbrella as she slipped under the awning of the office building’s doorway and pressed the buzzer to get let in.

“Who is it?” a somewhat soft voice asked through a speaker box.

“Umm Mirajane Strauss, I have an appointment with Doctor Heartfilia.” She said.

“One second.”

The door unlocked and Mira stepped in, she wasn’t anything special, just a normal office manager with short brown hair, an uninteresting body and not ugly but not beautiful face.

“I can take your coat miss.” A tall woman with long voluminous brown hair, big breasts and a sexy body said.

“Oh okay.” Mira handed her umbrella and coat to the woman in the suit jacket and short skirt.

Mira couldn’t help but stare at the woman. She had large breasts, a good foot of height on Mira and was just plain sexy.

“Oh sorry.” Mira blushed.

“It’s fine I get it a lot.” The woman laughed “Take a seat in the waiting room just down the hall, the doctor will be right with you.”

Mira took a seat in the empty waiting room and skimmed through a few magazines for about twenty minutes before the woman from before called her.

“Miss Strauss, the Doctor will see you now.” She smiled.

Mira was lead down the hall and into an office.

“Miss Strauss I’m so glad the rain didn’t dissuade you.” A busty blonde doctor in a suit spun around in her chair “Come in and have a seat, would you like something to drink?”

“No I’m fine.” Mira took a seat in a rolling chair.

The office was large but mostly empty, the walls filled with doctorly office photos and displays. The large desk in the room had books and files on it and a name plate that read Lucy Heartfilia PHD. The doctor was pretty, long blonde hair, two very large breasts and a bright smile.

“We’ve examined your medical tests and blood work.” Lucy looked in a file “The bad news is you must be quite lonely given all this, the good news is that we can change that quite easily.”

“How?” Mira asked “I mean when my younger sister told me about this place I wasn’t expecting to see…well…”

“Girls like the ones that work her?” Lucy asked “My dear those were all volunteers for our procedures. New-U cosmetics uses revolutionary techniques to give men and women what they desire most, their ideal body. We do it without surgery, without any invasive procedures, and without any pain. Just a simple blood test for compatibility and if there are no problems the recipient can design their ideal look. We tailor make a cocktail of compounds designed to, over a three-week period, give you a new you.”

“I remember when my sister went through all the changes.” Mira said “She went from being small and mousy like this to…just gorgeous.”

“Fortunately for you your genetics were compatible with your sisters.” Lucy smiled “We can easily do for you what we did for her.”

“Are you sure?” Mira asked “I just mean…”

“Fufufu.” Lucy laughed, her breasts bouncing around “My dear we have FDA approval, not to mention I and my staff have all undergone the procedures, men and women alike. Can you argue with results like this?”

“No but…what can you do for me?” Mira asked.

“The options are limitless.” Lucy smiled “We could make you taller, or even shorter if you’d like. We can increase muscle tone, make them denser or give you a physique to make a pro wrestler jealous. We can also increase body mass in other ways if you wanted to gain weight rapidly. We can adjust shoulders, waist, hips, hair, face, eyes and most popular of all…increase a bust line.”

“So basically, anything I want?” Mira asked.

“Any.” Lucy smiled.

“And the cost?” Mira asked.

“All procedures are payable once the treatment is complete.” Lucy said “As you sister was able to afford it I’m sure you’ll have no trouble.”

“Are there any side effects?” Mira asked.

“If you follow the instructions there won’t be any.” Lucy told her “But if it isn’t taken properly well…just watch.”

Lucy pulled up a video, in it was a young girl with short blue hair and a mostly flat body. She took two pills at once and her body grew suddenly, taller, bustier, longer hair, bigger muscles, but her attitude changed too, she became angry and borderline feral, attacking the camera filming her.

“Accelerated treatment causes the patient to grow at an accelerated rate.” Lucy explained “That induces a temporary bout of rage and anger. It usually passes after a few day but is best avoided.”

“Haa…” Mira sighed “Okay I’ll do it, how do I design the new me?”

The secretary woman came in and opened up a laptop for Mira, on it was a picture of woman and a bunch of sliders and menus.

“I suggest starting with the height and work from there.” Lucy smiled “The image will change and shift with each bit of information. Go ahead and click save once you’re done.”

“Hmm…” Mira leaned in and started clicking away at the mouse and keyboard for a while.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“Wonderful.” Lucy looked at the picture “An excellent design my dear. You’ll turn heads for sure with this. It’s advisded that you keep mostly out of sight during the procedure though.”

“I have some time off saved up.” Mira smiled.

* * *

 

**Mira’s Diary.**

**DAY 1**

The doctor suggested I keep this diary to catalogue my changes in case anything went wrong. It’s been a week since my appointment and my package arrived today, instructions and a big bottle of pill. I’m supposed to take one pill a day with eight ounces of water, no other liquids and call if there’s a problem.

I hope this works.

**DAY 3**

They definitely work, my breasts are growing for sure. They’re not big yet but up to a solid handful and enough to make my tops a little uncomfortable. I never really had to wear a bra before but I’m gonna have to buy one soon…new clothes too. My tummy was slimmer too and I could feel something different about my hair.

**DAY 6**

Had to take a shopping trip today to start buying clothes for once I’m done changing, it’s hard to buy when you can’t be sure if it’ll totally fit, so I grabbed some stuff to wear during the next few weeks while I change. I’ve noticed my hair is longer, shinier and turning white too like I wanted.

So far so good.

**DAY 9**

Still going great, I feel great too. My hairs still getting longer, by bust bigger and me taller, a good couple inches in the last few days, I’m thinking I’ll take some of my old clothes to good will and grab some additional things tomorrow.

**DAY 15**

Had to go shopping again, growing faster than I anticipated I guess, I’m trying not to get too much since it’s not all going to fit. My face has charged a bit too, my nose loose smaller and my lips fuller.

A lot of guys have started hitting on me too, checking out my body and flirting a lot. I have about a week’s worth of pills left so I’m in the home stretch.

**DAY 20**

I took my last pill today, I’m looking forward to getting back to work and seeing what everyone thinks of my new look.

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Mira confidently walked down the halls of her office, her large bust bouncing in her tight top, her hips swaying under her long dress like bottom, her long white hair styled over her shoulders. She was gorgeous.

“Good morning everyone.” She walked into a board meeting and watched the jaws drop “It’s a new day, let’s make it a good one.”

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message ne any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
